Attention Deprived
by MindF0ck
Summary: Who knew Tezuka could be so sadistic and Fuji so immature?


"Ne, Tezuka?" Fuji asked looking towards his resident captain and current lover. "Hmm..?" Tezuka replied absently, eyes still glued to the pages of his engrossing book.  
Fuji fell silent and continued his English essay in silence.

The essay the teacher assigned wasn't a particularly hard one, but for some reason Fuji had a hard time concentrating. His eyes wandered around Tezuka's room and finally fell upon Tezuka himself. He stared.

Fuji, stop staring. Do your homework." Buchou said with a quick glance at Fuji, and frowned.

Fuji glared at his English essay. It mocked him with its unfinished conclusion. A scowl flashed over Fuji's face as Tezuka continued reading, seemingly oblivious to Fuji's mood.

"Ne Tezuka?" Fuji tried again, almost gritting his teeth in frustration. _Why isn't Tezuka paying attention to me? _

Tezuka tuned the page, "Hmmm...?" As Tezuka was on the desk and Fuji was on the floor, Fuji found it extremely annoying that he couldn't glare at his annoying frustrating lover.

Fuji's scowl deepened.

A small smile adorned Tezuka's face as he imagined Fuji's scowl. He loved it when Fuji was annoyed, it was much different from his usual self, not that he didn't like that either.

Suddenly, Fuji got up, cerulean blue eyes flashing with annoyance. He grabbed Tezuka's book from behind him and threw it to the other side of the room where if landed with loud thud.

Tezuka glanced at his empty hands before turning his head and meeting Fuji's angry eyes.

"Yes?" Tezuka asked. Fuji walked around his chair and sat on his desk, purposely crumpling Tezuka's already finished English essay. Fuji glared. Tezuka all but looked at him.

Suddenly, mental World War III broke out, he always knew Fuji had mastered the skill of telepathy. Tezuka finally sighed and broke the silence of their mental battle.

"What is it Fuji?"

"Nothing." the latter replied.

"Would you please get off my desk then?"

"No."

Tezuka sighed once again, how is it that Fuji can be so infuriating stubborn yet so irresistibly cute? Fuji pouted as Tezuka was once again lost in his thoughts.

Fuji decided to try a different tactic.

"Kunimiitsuuu," Fuji all but moaned his lover's name.

Tezuka was slightly shocked, considering Fuji's stubborn play the whole time, he didn't think Fuji would be using this tactic, but he wasn't complaining.

Fuji's hand traveled all over his body underneath his shirt as he moaned whenever he reached a sensitive area, which was quite a lot. Fuji was a sensitive person.

His hands soon traveled lower as they slipped underneath the hem of his shorts. He groaned as one hand started stroking himself and the other placed behind him for support. He leaned his head back and whimpered in pleasure. Tezuka stared at Fuji's erotic display and felt his pants grow tighter as he resisted the strong urge to take him right there.

"Aaahhh..." Fuji moaned as he was now fully aroused and extremely sensitive due to Tezuka's exploring eyes.

Fuji then got down from Tezuka's desk, and straddled his lap. Carefully ignoring Tezuka's hard-on, Fuji wrapped his arms around Tezuka's neck and began grinding his crotch against Tezuka's thigh, hard.

Fuji moaned in pleasure and tossed his head back. Tezuka, whose pants just shrunk another few sizes, grabbed Fuji's waist and roughly pulled him on his erection.

Fuji whimpered at the sudden movement but was cut off by Tezuka's very demanding mouth. Fuji tilted his head and Tezuka deepened the kiss, as he explored every inch of Fuji's hot mouth. Fuji groaned as they both broke away gasping for air.

"Take me," Fuji whispered seductively.

"Gladly."

Tezuka carried Fuji to the bed rubbing his clothed erection all the way. Position between Fuji's legs, Tezuka whispered, "How do you want it today?"

"Aaahhh...!" Was Fuji response as Tezuka's finger trailed down a perked nipple. He lifted up Fuji's shirt and and he licked Fuji's stomach, from the hem of his shorts to his smooth porcelain chest. Fuji writhed in ecstasy. He tore off Fuji's shirt and placed butterfly kisses just above his shorts. "You have to tell me, Syu. I don't know what to do."

"Aaahhh!...li..ar..." Fuji managed to say in between moans and gasps. "Syusuke, tell me. Tell me how much you want it." Tezuka nipped at his sensitive earlobe making Fuji gasp.

Tezuka's erection was extremely painful now and Fuji's erotic vocals didn't help either. Tezuka paused a second to glance at Fuji's hard-on underneath the shorts Tezuka stubbornly refused to take off.

"Kuniii-mitsuu…ahhh! Please!" a flush Fuji pleaded. Tezuka smiled into his lust filled eyes and took off his shirt in one smooth move and reached down to teasingly remove Fuji's shorts and boxers.

At the smallest brush of Tezuka's hands finally somewhat close to his erection, Fuji bucked his hips and moaned loudly. "Stop...ngh! Ahh! Teasing! Kunimitsuu!"

Another smile made it's way to Tezuka's lips. With Fuji's boxers already pulled off, he could see Fuji's precum leaking out and his hole begging to be entered.

He complied.

Tezuka quickly pulled himself out and as one hand stroked Fuji the other reached for the lube. He poured it all over Fuji's waiting hole as Fuji jerked and gasped at the coldness.

"Huu..rryyy..!" Fuji cried and Tezuka, with no further thought, plunged into Fuji's tight cavern.

Both hands beside Fuji's head for support, Tezuka rhythmically thrusted into Fuji; enjoying his screams of pure pleasure.

Soon, Tezuka realized Fuji was close, very close, so he grabbed Fuji's shaft and pumped it hard, in time with his now erratic thrusts.

"Ahhh! Haaa! 'Mitsuu! I'm gonna...Ahhhh!" Fuji screamed as he jerked and his hole contracted with orgasmic bliss.

"Syusuke," Tezuka grunted lowly as he too spilled his own seeds deep into Fuji.

He collapsed beside Fuji, careful not to trap any limbs under him, and watched Fuji recover from his intense orgasm.

Still breathing quite hardly, Fuji turned around and buried his head in the nape of Tezuka's neck, breathing in his scent.

Tezuka smiled and looked at Fuji, his eyes were closed in exhaustion and the smile that graced his lips were satisfied ones. Tezuka wrapped his arms, rather possessively around Fuji's lithe body and rested his chin on Fuji's head. Fuji's eyes opened and he tilted his head up, causing Tezuka to lose his chin rest. He gave Fuji a questioningly look and Fuji merely smiled sweetly.

"I love you, Kunimitsu," Tezuka smiled and kissed Fuji's head.

He loved it when Fuji was attention deprived.


End file.
